Latest News
Welcome Rude and Macchiato's research reveals the following occurances that support their JUMP Theory... Read More'' Welcome Video Meet the PIE Guys V4GfsaljGdg&hl=en&fs=1 Original Size 3.20.09 Video Feed Red skies at night? Not quite. Aurora Borealis? Not even close. Don't believe the generic explanations. Events like this have deeper meaning... Read More 3.20.09 Video Feed'' 3.23.09 Video Feed Speaking of radioactive blood, I liked, but did not love, last week’s issue of... Read More 3.23.09 Video Feed'' 3.25.09 Video Feed ...they are still watching me from outside... Read More 3.25.09 Video Feed'' 3.26.09 Video Feed There are plenty of JUMP markers throughout history... Read More 3.26.09 Video Feed'' 3.27.09 Video Feed Molten crap on a crispy cracker, what the hell is going on? The never ending parade of "watchers" continues... Read More 3.27.09 Video Feed'' 3.29.09 Video Feed Now we’re preoccupied with Cuneiform and thinking everybody who looks at us sideways is out to get us... Read More 3.29.09 Video Feed'' 4.01.09 Video Feed PUMWQ9anKVc View 4.01.09 Video Feed'' 4.02.09 Video Feed ...a strange van full of shifty looking bastards was parked in front of PIE HQ. Like inquisitive vultures, they just sat there and stared. It was driving me crazy! I finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided a little action was in order. I confronted two guys dressed in blue jumpsuits... poifGNrKrRg Read More 4.02.09'' 4.03.09 Video Feed You guys have blown us away with your guts, determination, research and ingenuity. You may not have even realized it but you've become quite a team. And now Baron and I need your expertise... 9BU_vWvDqDA Read More 4.03.09'' 4.06.09 Video Feed The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to The Coward in the Woods video. 0vo123WRWE0 View 4.06.09'' 4.07.09 Video Feed To answer many questions at once, the subject line of the anonymous email sent to us was “I am the door.” Now this screensaver is obviously more than fan art... Read More 4.07.09'' 4.08.09 Video Feed The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, release 3 videos tonight at www.pietheory.com. ZwhkbAKHy8Q View More 4.08.09'' 4.09.09 Video Feed The people watching me have been much more aggressive and threatening with their methods. Trust me when I say what you saw with the van and at the coffee shop is just the tip of the iceberg... Read More'' 4.10.09 Video Feed I often get strange emails but today I got one from the strangest sender of all. Baron and I both got the following message sent from info@pietheory which makes me think that our site might have been phished. Read More'' 4.13.09 Video Feed The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, investigate the scene of the Bike Riley sighting. 9wKjeASx3nc View More 4.13.09'' 4.14.09 Video Feed Well, I am ready to go back (I think). We have got a rare sunny San Francisco day and I plan on making the most of it. My pockets are packed with protein bars, I got a good pump on from the gym, and I am fully ready to kick some ass if need be... View More 4.14.09'' 4.15.09 Video Feed Hector's Journal Entry 4.15.09'' 4.20.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder Hector Macchiato has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/index.html#register 4.21.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founders Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude have posted new blog entries at: http://www.pietheory.com/register 4.22.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder Baron Rude has posted new blog entries at: http://www.pietheory.com/register 4.24.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written a new blog entry with a photo at http://www.pietheory.com/register 4.27.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder, Baron Rude, has written a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register 4.28.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founders, Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register 9yuKz5aHTPA For the Full Video please visit http://www.pietheory.com/register once registered click on the "Our Story" link. 4.29.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register 5.01.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founders, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register 5.04.09 Video Feed PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register 5.06.09 Video Feed The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato have a bake off, For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register StJ_LjgEqsU Where is Baron Rude? MKKrNFZEmyI For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register 5.11.09 Video Feed The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. CWyuBxh-XvQ For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register 5.12.09 Video Feed The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. 5.13.09 Video Feed The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. eU-CdUa8_fA 5.14.09 Video Feed The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. X8x2DeDQ1pw 5.15.09 Video Feed Bart Donovan, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. Want More? Just tuning in? Catch up on the story at http://pienetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Feedarchive Continue the story with Baron and Hector by registering for the PIE Network: http://www.pietheory.com/register Want to get involved? Read how on our FAQ page: http://www.pietheory.com/faq.html __NOEDITSECTION__